The device is a combination helmet-mounted or helmet-integrated marker light and active “Identification Friend or Foe” (IFF) infrared acquisition and response device that provides acquisition and processing of an incoming infrared (IR) laser IFF interrogation and then sends one or more user-defined responses to either or both the interrogator and the user/wearer. The device combines multiple passive visible and infrared marking/emission capabilities (also referred herein as “functions”) with the ability to acquire and recognize interrogation from remote infrared (IR) lasers (usually weapon or vehicle-mounted) and to provide automatic responses that provide both an infrared “I am friendly—do not shoot” signal to the interrogator and a tactile, visual or aural notification to the user/wearer that he/she has been interrogated. The marking/emission capability of the device is multi-mode and multi-functional with dual user-selectable operating modes and at least two user-selectable functions within each operating mode; the “IFF” capability of the device is user-defined to respond to user-selected, specific IR laser interrogation devices or other devices that provide means to interrogate with user-defined IR laser frequency, wavelength, and/or modulation characteristics.
It is an object of the invention to provide a photo sensor array to acquire and process incoming infrared laser signals from any line-of-sight direction and then to emit a response to that incoming signal that will communicate to the source of the incoming signal (the interrogator) that the invention is being worn by a “friendly” combatant.
It is another object of the invention to provide electronic means to alert the user/wearer of the invention with tactile, visual and/or aural signals that the device has received an incoming infrared laser interrogation signal.
It is another object of the invention to provide the user/wearer with an operating status check (OSC) switch to confirm that the device is in an active, already-operating mode including visible or infrared emission functions and/or IFF interrogation reception mode.
It is an another object of the invention to provide a low profile housing with a curved, minimally obstructive shape on all sides and edges to mount on helmets or other equipment or structures, and particularly to provide minimal snag potential or interference with objects that may be encountered during ground combat operations or parachuting, including interference with parachute lines and risers.
It is another object of the invention to provide the ability to select between two distinct and independent operating modes (e.g., overt and covert) with two or more discreet visible and/or infrared function profiles within each operating mode, and to effectively separate and segregate these independent sets of functions by two separate mechanical switching means.
It is another object of the invention to provide a variety of emitters to allow a user-defined selection of different functions in the visible and/or infrared spectrum.
It is another feature of the invention to (a) preclude snag-prone protuberances which otherwise might violate the curvilinear, dome-like shape of the exposed surfaces of the device and thus further reduce potential interference (snagging) on external objects which could cause injury to the user/wearer, and (b) provide an uninterrupted curvilinear, dome-like surface through which emitted light may radiate in substantially all directions defined by line-of-sight visual access to the invention in its mounted/installed condition.
It is another feature of the invention to be configured so as to facilitate secure, conformal mounting directly to the helmet or helmet cover through interfacing means such as mating hook and loop material (e.g., Velcro®), patches, self-adhesive features, or intermediate attachment means.
It is another feature of the invention to be configured so as to facilitate secure, conformal mounting to standard attachment means built onto the helmet structure (e.g., Picatinny rails) via intermediate security means.
It is another feature of the invention to be configured as a purpose-built modular device designed to interface with attachment/interface features integrated directly into the helmet structure and specifically designed to secure the invention to the helmet.